Nobody to Somebody
by divergentdandelion
Summary: "Mom, dad, I'm going to Susan and Robert's!" I yell and exit the I never knew my life could change so drastically in a matter of minutes. Forced to move to Chicago with my step-parents, I try to forget what happened, but how can I when I'm alone and have no one else?
1. Memories

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, just the idea**

**Tris' POV**

I live with the rich and famous Jeanine and Max Matthews. Joy, exactly what I need right? Jeanine is a scientist who apparently has created cures for many sicknesses. Max is a car modeler who has modeled some of the best cars in the world. Oh and guess what! They even have their own high school called 'Matthews High' which I will unfortunately will be attending. Fun (note the sarcasm)! They have a three story mansion that contains everything you will ever need in your lifetime. And me, my _new_ name, Beatrice Elizabeth _Matthews_. We had decided to change my last name to _Matthews_ instead of _Prior_ so it would be 'easier' on me but personally I think they did it just for the newspapers and magazines.

I sigh putting my book down. My thoughts are keeping me away from my reading. I walking out the library and eventually find my way into my room. Crossing the room, I sit on my bed and look at the pictures on my bulletin board. My eyes sting with tears as I look at the pictures.

The first picture is of Robert and I. We're sitting beside each other smiling, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I remember the last time I saw him. The day before I moved to Chicago. The day I had to leave him.

_Flashback Begins_

_Robert and I had agreed to meet at our usual spot in the tree beside his house. "Bea." He breathed. "Robert." I replied. This would be the last time I would ever see my best friend again. "I just can't believe it. Any of it." I couldn't either. My throat tightened and I couldn't say anything. Tears streamed down my face and he gently wiped them off. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I cried, now sobbing. Robert just held me but his embrace was comforting. My tears and sobs calmed and we were greeted with a comfortable silence. "Bea." He begun. "I need to tell you something. I know you're leaving tomorrow, I just... I need you to know this." I looked at him confused as he continued."Bea, I like you. I always have." I just looked at him in shock. I had never thought of Robert being more than just a friend. But something inside of me filled with warmness and giddyness. "But Robert, I'm leaving tomorrow." I said still unsure of my feelings "I know and I don't want to look back and say 'I should have', I want to say 'I did'." Then he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked and stiff at first but I soon melted into him. The kiss was gentle and sweet but passionate. When we pulled away we gazed into each others eyes and __simultaneously said the word I never wanted to say nor hear. "Goodbye." And that was the last time we ever saw each other._

_Flashback Ends_

I wished so many times for him to be here and be able to hold me again but I knew that would never happen. It didn't matter how many times I wished. The second picture contained my family. My _real _family. Caleb and I have ice cream all over our faces while are parents are smiling at us. I smile through my tears as the memory comes fresh to my mind.

_Flashback Begins __**(A/N: Hehe another flashback)**_

_The whole family had gone out for ice cream. Me, my mom, my dad, and Caleb. We were joking and playing around and Caleb was laughing so hard he accidentally smashed his ice cream in my face. I got mad so I shoved my ice cream into his face. His face was priceless. I was laughing so hard. We were a mess._

_Flashback Ends_

Such a short and small memory yet so important. By now I'm sobbing and I cry myself asleep. Praying for tomorrow to be better.

**Ok I know this chapter was really short but hopefully I will update soon. I added a little TrisxRobert fluff (sorry I'm a sucker for them), tell me what you think about them because something might happen later on *wink *wink... **_**maybe**_**. Anywhooo, sorry I'm rambling, tell me what you think, if I should continue, suggestions, oh and if you haven't checked out my other Divergent story you should.**


	2. First Day

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read. I want to give a shout out to:**

**Teresa- for your honesty (haha Candor)**

**TrisEverdeen- for the idea which I will use (thanks)**

**Ginevra Annabeth Herondale- for the awesome review (which was very incouraging lol)**

**Chocolatt Angel- for being my reviewer (and for the awesome review)**

**lola. - for being my first follower (btw love your stories)**

**ElilovesBooks- for being my first favoriter**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

**Tris POV**

The annoying beeping of my alarm clock wakes me. I groan, why can't I just sleep in. Oh yeah, first day at my new school! _Yay._

I pull myself from the bed and drag myself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I see dark bags under my eyes. I barely got any sleep last night, the nightmares keeping me up again. Nothing some make-up won't fix... to bad I hate make-up.

Jumping in the shower, I turn the cold water on and let it run down my body, helping to wake me up. Once I'm done washing, I hop out the shower and dry walking over to my closet. I decide on some black, wripped skinny jeans, a tight, light grey, sparkly tank top, a black leather jacket, and my chuck taylor black high tops. Fetching out some make-up, I apply enough to cover the bags under my eyes and make my eyes look striking instead of their dull blue. Not a lot but just enough. I brush my hair and teeth while I let my curling iron heat up. After curling my hair, I pin my bangs back with some bobby pins and look at my reflection in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror I don't see the sorrowful girl who lost everything named Beatrice Prior, but a confident, independant, and striking girl named Beatrice Matthews. I sigh, I am not Beatrice Prior nor Beatrice Matthews. I feel stuck in between, a little of both.

Running down stairs breakfast is already ready so I eat my breakfast feeling like I'm at a buffet. "Ok Beatrice," Jeanine says while leading me to the garage after breakfast. "As you can see we have many vehicles." Nah, no kidding, I think looking at their garage filled with cars. "But we have decided to let use drive the Mustang."

I look at her dumbfounded. She's really giving me a _mustang_ to drive. "Um ok, wow uh yeah... thanks." I tell her. I've never gotten a present before I came here to live with my step-parents. It was my family's tradition of selflessness.

"No problem. Now get going to school, I've got to go to the lab and Max has to go to the office. You do know how to get there, right?" I nod. "Ok well bye. Oh, here are the keys." She says handing the keys to me.

* * *

By the time I get to school (which was a ten minute ride) I'm late because I _didn't _know where I was going and I was still getting used to my car. When I walk into the school I realize I don't have a schedule so I go to the front office. When I walk in I ask to have my schedule. "Name?" The lady at the desk asks.

"Beatrice Pr-" I stop short reminding myself that that's not my name. I swallow and answer realizing she is waiting on me. "Beatrice Matthews." The words sound wrong coming from my mouth.

She smiles. "Oh, so I've finally met you, you mom has told me about you. Well, here you go have a nice day."_ Mom. _Jeanine is _not_ my mom. Have a nice day? Yeah right.

Sorting through the packet of papers I find my schedule I see that I have:

_French_

_Chemistry_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Art_

_Music_

_World History_

Getting out the map of the school from the packet, I eventually find my way to french class. Taking a deep breath I open the door and walk in. The teacher stops talking and everyone in the classroom awkwardly staring at me.

"Oh, you must be the new student. My name is Madame Belair. Come here and introduce yourself." The teacher says. Walking stiffly to the front of the class where the teacher stands, I feel eyes from every part of the room on me.

"Go on tell us about yourself." Madame Belair urges.

"Um." I clear my throat. "Mon nom est Beatrice Matthews. Je suis âgé de seize ans et de la Californie. J'aime le dessin, la course, la lecture et le skateboard. J'aime la musique et jouer de la guitare, piano, violon, batterie et flûte. Je sais que de nombreuses langues, dont l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol, le latin et l'allemand. Je suis scolarisé à la maison avant de venir ici, j'ai donc eu beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer jouer mes instruments et l'apprentissage des langues."

The teacher looks at me surprised then replies. "Eh bien oui, je vois que vous êtes très excellé. Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous demander, vos parents, Jeanine et Max Matthews?" I nod. "Eh bien, n'est pas quelque chose. Ok Beatrice, prenez un siège."

_Parents. Again, they are not my parents. _As I walk to the only empty seat in the classroom, I feel everybody's eyes burning through my head. What are they looking at?

When I sit down in my chair a tall, dark brown skin and short haired girl- _pretty_ girl- asks "What did you even say?"

Is that why everyone was looking at me? That was nothing. "Does anyone in French class actually know French?" She laughs and shakes her head. "Um well, I said 'My name is Beatrice Matthews. I am sixteen years old and from California. I like drawing, running, reading and skateboarding. I love music and play guitar, piano, violin, drums, and flute. I know many languages, including English, French, Spanish, Latin and German. I was home schooled before I came here, so I had plenty of time to practice playing my instruments and languages."

"Wait, you said all that... in french?" I nod sheepishly, while she stares at me. "Wow. Oh sorry, my name is Christina."

"Beatrice." And then the bell rings.

* * *

Chemistry is boring and I have to do the whole 'introduce yourself' thing all over again. I end up meeting some nice people, Will and Al.

* * *

I'm relieved when gym class _finally_ comes. And I have it with Christina. After everyone changes into gym clothes we go outside and are instructed to run a mile. Yes, I love track. We start running and everything but the track fades away. My surroundings blur and I pass people breezing past them. Before I know it I'm done running my mile and the coach- Mr. Amar- stops me.

"Miss Matthews, your time was 4:56.13. That is very well. Are you going to try out for track?" That was my time, I've done better? _Miss Matthews_. I bite back a scoul.

I nod. "Yes sir, I was actually."

"Well, I can't wait to see you there."

* * *

_Lunch_. Christina and I walk to lunch when she speaks. "Is there anything you can't do? You totally smoked everyone in gym." I just shake my head and laugh. It's nice to have a friend like Christina. I liked Susan but we weren't close friends. Susan and Caleb were close while Robert and I were close. Memories, too many.

When we get in the lunch room, Christina drags me to a table full of people. "Hey guys. This is Beatrice, she's new here."

"Let me fill you in. This is Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Al, Lynn, Zeke, Lauren, and Four." Gesturing to each of them. She then leans in and whispers. "Lauren and Four are dating. Uriah and Marlene like each other but won't confess their love, same with Zeke and Shauna. And um... I might like Will." I grin and nod. "Yeah, I know Will and Al. We met in chemistry."

As I start getting a good look at everybody, I'm met with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He has a spare upper lip and a fuller lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. I recognize him as Four. Four, wierd name.

I realize I've been staring at him to long and look at the girl beside him, who is clinging to his arm glaring at me. Lauren, boyfriend clingy. I raise my eyebrows as if to challenge her and she shifts her gaze to her plate and glares at it._ If looks could kill._

My attention is snapped away when I hear Uriah say. "So Beatrice-" The name triggers something inside of me. I'm not Beatrice anymore nor am I Bea. A lump forms in my throat when I think of that name but I quickly push it away before memories can form. I'm... Tris.

"Call me Tris." He grins. "So _Tris_, aren't your step-parents Jeanine and Max Matthews?" My smile quickly falters, I purse my lips, and nod. At least he said step-parents.

"Ohmygosh!" Christina exclaims. "I didn't even know!" Chatter rises from our table and I get annoyed. So what!? I want to scream but I just stare at my plate anger radiating off me.

"Wow, so the rumors are true." Four joins in the chatter. That's when I snap.

"Here I am, if you want to know something about me then balls up and ask me. Don't sit there like a coward and believe stupid rumors!" I scream the last part.

Everything in the cafeteria stops and people stare at me shocked. Maybe the 'Oh So Mysterious Four' isn't used to getting talked back to. "Careful, Tris." He says and stalks out the cafeteria with Lauren quickly following like the little pet she is. What does that mean? Was that a threat? Pissed, I grab my things and storm out the cafeteria to a vacant hallway.

I pull out my phone and headphones along with my book. Listening to my varying genres of music on my phone, I read _Requiem by Lauren Oliver_ **(A/N: If you have not read the Delirium Trilogy you should) **until the bell rings and make my way towards art.

* * *

In art, the teacher tells us to call he by her first name, Tori. She also tells us to draw whatever we want. Getting lost in the picture I'm drawing, my mind goes back to Four. Maybe I was too harsh. I was just tired of everything and my anger came out on him. After some time, I step back and look at my picture. Three ravens in flight, to represent my family that I lost.

* * *

Mrs. Reyes- our music teacher- assigns us a project. "We are going to do 'Battle of the Bands' and the winning band will preform at Prom, later this year."

"Tris!" I hear my name being called by Uriah. Walking over to Christina, Will, and Uriah I feel a little quilty about lunch. "Sorry about earlier, I just... it's being a tough week." _Or month or two._

"It's fine. It was pretty awesome. I mean no one standes up to Four." Will responds.

"Yeah. I'll admit, he scares the hell out of me." Christina pipes up glancing over at where Four, Lauren, Zeke, and Shuana are forming their group.

But he doesn't scare me. "Yeah. He's... definiteily intimidating."

"Ok, enough chit-chit what song do you want to do?" Uriah gets right to it.

"Ok, um... oh I know! _Titanium by David Guetta._" Will exclaims, we all agree.

"Who is doing what, though?" I ask.

"Uriah can play drums and Christina can play the keyboard, right?" They both nod. "I can play guitar. And Tris can..." Will starts but trails off not really knowing.

"Oh oh, Tris can sing!" Chrsitina exclaims. "But-" I start to complain. "Yes, you're singing. I heard you in the hallway at lunch." Oh she heard that? I raise my hands in surrender. "Ok ok, you got me." She squeals and we start practicing.

* * *

World History is terrible. We had a pop quiz that I totally failed and I made some enemies. _Yayy!_ _And _I have a new nickname 'stiff'. Peter, Drew, Eric, and Molly, apparently according to Al, are the 'big bad think I'm all that' bully group, and so far we're not getting along. Exactly what I need.

When school finally ends I hop in my car as everybody stares at me... and my car. This is going to be a long year.

**Ok well that was the second chapter to Nobody to Somebody. Next chapter will most likely have different POVs. Tomorrow is the last day of school for me so I will hopefully be updating a lot more during the summer. Thank gosh. And guess what, I got my braces tightened :P. It sucks and my mouth hurts! Did you notice the Divergent references? Hehe, I did! I know some of you want to know what happened to the Prior family, but I can't tell you just yet. It might be coming up soon though *wink *wink. Sorry I'm rambling (I do that a lot). Ok anywhoo goodbye my little dandelions hope you enjoyed it. Review :)**


	3. Titanium

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the idea and a half eaten burrito**

**Four's POV**

I can't believe her. "Careful, Tris." I tell her. Talking like that around here will get her in trouble. What was her problem anyway. She's just a rich and arrogent little girl, that's what. I immediately regret thinking that. _You don't even know her, _the back of my mind says.

I hear my name being called from down the hallway. "Four. Four!" Lauren. God, sometimes she can be really annoying. The only reason were dating is because she just kept asking me out, again and again so I finally said yes. There are a lot of guys that like her, but I only like her as a friend. She's to clingy and wants me to be her play thing to impress her friends.

Tris. I groan. I can't get her out my head and I've only known her for what, a day? But I feel like I recognize her from somewhere and I've known her forever. All the guys are talking about her. I mean she is the adopted child of Jeanine and Max Matthews! I'm in her French, gym, and music class. Almost all her classes. She's really talented.

I immediatally scold myself. You have a girlfriend, Four. You have a _girlfriend. _A girlfriend every guy in school wants. But I can't help the feeling that I want to spend time with her and get to know her.

* * *

When I pull up in the school parking lot the next day, I see a brand new Mustang that hasn't even come out yet, pull in beside me. I stare in awe. Who can afford something like that? The driver gets out and I see that that person who can afford something like that is Tris. I get out my truck and enter the school heading to French.

When I get there, I see Madame Belair is handing out tests so I quickly slip into an empty seat which happens to be beside Tris. Madame Belair hands Tris her test which has a 100 circled on it. She then hands me my paper which has a seventy-two circled on it. I cringe, that's not good. Marcus will punish me if he sees this.

"You know Four, you haven't had that many good grades in this class this year. You might want to find a tutor, maybe Tris could help you." Madame Belair incourages. I look over at Tris who looks just as shocked as I am. "Oh, um I don't think that's necessary, Madame Belair." I reply.

"Ok, Four, but you are failing this class and having Tris as your tutor might be the only way to bring your grade up. Would you be willing to do that, Tris?"

"Oh, um... I'm not really," She stops and sighs probably realizing it's no use arguing. "Uh, sure."

"Excellent." Madame Belair cheers and moves on. Part of me is thrilled and the other is wondering how this will go, but I know the teacher is right. I need Tris as my tutor.

I clear my throat. "Um, maybe we should get each others numbers?" She nods and pulls out her IPhone giving it to me to put my number in. After I'm done putting my number in, I catch a glimse of her background. It's a picture of a man, a woman, and a little boy and girl. They look oddly familar I realize, as I quickly hand Tris her phone back and give her my phone for her to put her number in. Well, looks like I have a new tutor. "Maybe we could start tomorrow at your house or mine or whatever?" Tris asks.

Bring Tris to my house to study with my abusive father in the next room over... no thanks. "Um, how about your house tomorrow after school?" She looks a little disappointed, but nods anyway.

**Tris' POV**

Ok, I'm now a tutor, thanks Madame Belair. School goes by pretty fast today and Uriah, Christina, Will, and I decided to practice at my house after school today since I'm tutoring Four tomorrow and we have to perform the day after tomorrow. When the final bell rings, dismissing us from school, I go to the office and look at the try-out sheet on the counter.

_Cheerleading (Christina begged me to try-out)- no_

_Basketball- no_

_Football- no_

_Softball- no_

_Swimming- no_

_Golf- no_

_Soccer- no_

_Vollyball- no_

_Hockey- no_

_Wrestling- no_

_Track- yes_

_I read 'Girls Track try-out will be held in the gym on the 6__th__' _The 6th, that's next Thursday. I have a week to get in shape and prepare. I mentally curse myself for not staying on my running schedule. I check the time. Crap, I need to meet Christina, Will, and Uriah!

Running across the school, I finally get to the parking lot where my car is parked and I'm supposed to meet them. I see them waiting beside my car for me. Uriah is the first one to say something. _"This is your car!?" _I nod. "Oh and someone will have to follow in a car behind us. My car is only a two-seater."

Uriah's eyes go wide and his head shoots up at this. "I call shotgun!" He yells jumping into the car. I chuckle. "Ok. Will, Christina, you good?" They nod, blushing a bit. "Ok, then just follow me."

As we drive to my house Uriah says. "Tris can you go_ anyslower_?" Dragging out the words any slower. "Sure thing Uri." I say as I slow down at least twenty miles per hour. "_Trisss. _Come on _punch it_. Live a little." I look at him and without warning punch it. We go flying down the deserted road with the windows rolled down, yelling. _YOLO_. You really do only live once and once you're gone, you're gone forever.

We have to slow down or we will lose Christina and Will. Uriah complains, but I just roll my eyes as we pull up the mansion with Christina and Will behind us. I stop at the gate and punch in the code that unlocks the gate. As we pull up I see Uriah staring around in awe.

When Will, Chistina, Uriah, and I walk in I hear. "You know this would be the best place_ ever_ for a party." Oh, Uriah.

"Ok, no ones home," _Surprise, surprise. _"So we have the whole place for ourselves. Follow me." I drag them upstairs and to the music room.

As we start getting set up, getting the drums, guitar, keyboard, and microphone out, Will asks. "So, do you play any of these?"

I grin. "Yeah actually. I play the guitar, piano, flute, drums, and violin."

"Can you play something?" Asks Christina.

"Um... I don't know. I-" I start speak but Christina interupts me. "Pwease pwetty pwease!" Giving me the puppy dog face.

I smile. "Fine. What do you want me to play."

"Yayy, umm piano."

I go over to the sheet music cabinet and pull out the '3rd Rachimanoff concerto' peice. Walking over to the piano, I start getting nervous. The last time I played piano was when I was performing this exact same song to my mom. I take a deep breath and start playing. When I'm done I have so many emotions doing on in my head, I don't know what to do.

"Ekkk!" I hear Christina squeal. "That was amazing!" Yeah, it was.

I give them a grim smile. "Thanks. Ok we should probably practice now." I need a distraction, get the attention off me. They all agree and we start practicing and I admit we sound pretty good.

**Heyy. Sorry dandelions this chapter kind of sucked, but hey better than no chapter at all. And there is going to be a lot of drama in the next couple chapters so yay. Tootles :)**


	4. Secret Murder

**Author's Note**

**Wow, I'm updating a lot faster than I thought I would. Lucky youu :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything**

**Christina's POV**

ELA is boring so I get out my phone and text Tris.

_Christina: Hey bored wyd_

After a minute she replies.

_Tris: Hey. Nothing much just listening to Mrs. Faye ramble on about chemical reactions or something. You?_

_Christina: Idk I'm not paying attention_

_Tris: Haha, sounds like you._

_Christina: Hey what's that supposed to mean I can focuse if I want 2_

_Tris: Not when Will is in the room ;D_

_Christina: Tris shut up gtg teachers comin toodles_

Mr. Johnson walks over to me as I rapidly put my phone back in my pocket. "Miss Reynolds, may I have your phone. You can get it back after class." I relectantly hand my phone to the teacher. _Dang it!_

* * *

After class I get my phone from Mr. Johnson and ignore his lecture about not texting during class. And thanks to him I'm late for gym class so I have to explain everything to Mr. Amar. We play soccer (which I'm good at) for the rest of class then go to lunch. Yay!

**Tobias' POV**

Walking to lunch I hear two voices. One I recognize as Lauren and the other Peter, her brother. "I know her. You know her to, Lauren. And now dad is in prison _for life._ You know why, his last job he went on he got caught, Laur. She's gonna pay too, so will her brother."

"H-how do you know?" Lauren's voice trembles.

_"It's all over the damn news, Lauren." _Peter spits the words out like venom.

"B-but... h-he was careful." She whimpers. "This was one of his biggest cases. He was careful."

"Not with the stunt he pulled with her brother."

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." Lauren dismisses herself and I hear her footsteps retreat down the hallway.

I continue my path towards the cafeteria._ What was that about? _During lunch I don't see Lauren or Peter, but honestly I don't care. Once the bell rings, I head to digital computing when I remember about football try-out and tutoring. I groan and pull out my phone to text Tris.

_Tobias: Hey. I have football try-outs after school today. Maybe we can study after try-outs._

She replies fairly quickly.

_Tris: Ok that's good because I need to stay after school to run. So we can study after._

I become interested in what she said. She runs?

_Tobias: You run?_

_Tris: Yeah. I'm actually trying out for track._

_Tobias: That's cool. Good luck._

_Tris: You too. See you later._

I can't help but smile and I don't even know why. And my mood is ruined when someone jumps on my back. "Hi, Four." The person says flirtatiously. _Lauren. _She pulls me into a kiss until I pull away and say I need to get to class. She gives me a pouty face and I'm suddenly reminded of earlier. I want to ask but decide against it and head to class.

**Tris' POV**

I head to world history and run into Peter and his 'crew', literally. His 'crew' including of himself, Drew, and Molly.

"Hey_ stiff_, watch where you're going." Molly says glaring at me. I roll my eyes._ Oh, how I love high school._

"Got something to say, stiff?" Drew pipes up. You know what, yeah I do.

"Do you annoy people as a hobby, or is that just your personality?" I ask annoyed.

I see Peter open his mouth to reply but is interupted by a voice. "I'm sorry to interupt, but do you need some ice with that_ burn_?" Turning around to face to person I see a tall, blonde hair, and brown eyed boy standing behind us.

"How about you stay out of this, Jace." Says Peter.

"Sorry, I've never been good at that." The guy says with a sweet and innocent smile. He walks up to me and throws his arms around my shoulders. "We should go or we will be late."

When we turn the corner I shrug his arm off my shoulder and stop to look at him, arms crossed. I raise my eyebrows expecting him to explain. "Oh right, sorry. I'm Jace." He extends his hand.

I shake it warily. "I'm-" I begin but he interupts me. "You're Tris, the new girl. Your step-parents are Jeanine and Max, everybody knows who you are."

"Wait, we're in the same class?"

"Yeah. We should go or we will be late."

"Um yeah, we should go."

* * *

After class I head towards the running track outside when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pull it out I see I have a text message from an programed number.

_Unknown Person: Hey :)_

_Tris: Who's this?_

_Unknown Person: Jace ;)_

_Tris: Oh, hey. How did you get my number?_

_Jace: Christina_

_Tris: Oh, that makes sense. I have to go talk to you later._

_Jace: K later_

Aren't I popular today? I go to my locker and get out my running clothes and go to the bathroom to change. When I get to the running track I start running keeping a fast and steady pace accelerating each lap. I notice about half the guys from school on the football field. Oh right, football try-outs. I'm suddenly met with the familar deep blue eyes that captivate my mind so easily. Why can't I get him out my mind?

**Tobias' POV**

After football try-outs I head to the parking lot where I see Tris standing my her car on her phone. "Hey." I say. I see her jump. "Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." I look into her grey/blue eyes and get lost in them until she clears her throat and blushes. "Um we should go." I nod a little embarrassed.

* * *

Once we get to her house I stare in amazement. _Nice place. _We enter the foyer when I hear a person call Tris' name from the living room. "Beatrice, is that you?"

"Yes, Jeanine." I'm surprised that she doesn't call her mom. But I don't call Marcus dad.

"I need you to come here. I-It's important." I look at Tris to see she looks as confused as I am. We walk into the living room where Mrs. Matthews is to see her staring intently at the TV.

"Brutal Muderer Finally Apprehended." A picture of a man with a beard and scars all over his face appears on the screen. I feel like I know him, though I don't know how. "Doug Marshall found guilty gets life in prison for the murder of Andrew and Natalie Prior and the kidnapping of Caleb Prior. Caleb Prior still not found, but the FBI have information from Marshall about his location. Stay tuned for more."

I stare blankly at the screen._ Marshall. _Peter and Lauren _Marshall_. Is this what they were talking about earlier? They can't possibly be related, can they? _Prior. _The name sounds familar.

My thoughts are interupted by a small weak voice. "F-Four, I-I can't study n-now. I'm sorry can we do this another time?"

I look at her confused by the turn of events. Tears are streaming down her face and she looks like she trying to compose herself but failing. "Um, yeah. Are... are you alright?" _Stupid. _She's obviously not alright.

"I-I'm not feeling great. I-It would be best if you l-leave." I exit the house confused. What was that about?

**Tris' POV**

I stare at the TV aware of the tears on my face and the concerned looking Jeanine beside me. "Beatrice... I-I don't know what to say." I just stare at the TV that is now showing an acne commercial. "Don't say anything."

_Flashback Begins _**(A/N: RATED M FOR VIOLENCE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

_"Mom, dad, I'm going to Susan and Robert's!" I yell and exit the house. I never knew my life could change so drastically in a matter of minutes. When I got home from Susan and Robert's I saw the front door open. I carefully walk into the house and noticed it's eerily quiet. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" I call but my voice seems to echo off the walls. Maybe they left. I walk into the kitchen and see blood on the walls, cabinets, and floor. And on the floor is my mom. I fall to the floor and sob uncontrollably "Dad! Caleb! Daddy! Where are you?" I run through the house praying he's not here, that he went to the store or something. That's when I find him in his office, his face pale with a bullet hole in his head and chest. "No! Caleb, where are you? Help!" I run through the house looking for Caleb, but never find him. I fish out my phone and call 911 running out the house screaming for help._

_Flashback Ends_

I run to my room sobbing, willing the memories away, but they keep coming back. Fresh like the day I found them. My parents were already dead by the time I got there and Caleb was missing and filed as kidnapped. Now they've found the murderer and have gotten information on Caleb. I sob for hours while Jeanine and Max try to talk to me. Skipping dinner, I sit there thinking. Caleb is alive. The last of my family. I will find him, no matter what.

**Tomorrow is my birthday yayy for me ^_^ I'm going to the movies tomorrow and to the lake Saturday so I probably won't update soon. So review and tell me if you like it :) You finally know what happened.**


	5. Relationship Madness

**Author's Note**

**Hii, dandelions. I just want to thank all of you for reviewing, following, favoriting, etc. it makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying my story.**

**caymanduvall- thanks for all those awkward reviews lol (btw she's like my BFF so yeahh, yrdolo).**

**Thanks so much to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Veronica Roth is eating yogurt right now, so therefore I am not Veronica Roth so I do not own anything**

**Uriah's POV**

"For the last time, Zeke. I'll ask out Marlene when I want to. I don't need you in my love life." I reply to Zeke's non-stop blabber about how I like Marlene and how I need to man up and ask her out already. I like her but I don't know if she likes me more than a friend_._ But of course being Zeke, he doesn't drop it.

"Hike up your skirt and ask her out!" He starts blabbering again. I groan. Why can't I have my own car? As soon as we drive into the school parking lot and park, I jump out the car and run into the school right after saying "What about you and Shauna, huh?" He glares at me and I know I'll pay for it later, but right now I just need to get away from him.

I go to first block which we end up having _another_ pop quiz. I don't see Tris all first or second block. Maybe she'll come in late. Is she sick? We have to perform in music class today!

* * *

In gym we do tiring exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, squats, stretches, jumping jacks, 'suicides', etc. for the whole block. By the time gym is over I'm hungry, tired, sweaty, and I just want to sit down.

* * *

When I arrive in the cafeteria I get some chicken, fries, and cake and sit down at our usual table and wait for everyone else. Everyone starts trickling in and starts eating when I notice Tris _still_ isn't here. I'm about to ask when Christina beats me to it. "Has anyone seen Tris today?" They all shake their heads or mutter 'no'. But Four looks hesitate and remains silent and still.

The cafeteria door slams open when Marlene runs in practically sitting on top of me, with a smug looking Zeke not far behind her. "So Uri," Marlene begins. "Zeke told me and... yes, I'll go out with you!" _What?! _I must look confused, _which I am_, so Zeke comes in. "See Uriah, since you were to chicken to ask her out, I helped you with that problem." _What, why would you do that?! _I want to scream at him, but at the same time I want to thank him. He actually did something good for once.

Looking over at her she looks happy and has the brightest smile on her face. What am I supposed to do? I feel like a idiot not knowing what to do. I grab Marlene's hand and give her a smile, which makes both of us blush. She giggles and kisses my cheek.

"Told you they would get together by the end of the month." Christina says smuggly and extends an open hand to Lynn, who looks as shocked as I feel.

Lynn sighs and digs in her pocket to pull out a five dollar bill which she hands over to Christina. Christina winks and puts the bill in her pocket, then turns serious. "What are we going to do about Tris?"

**Tobias' POV**

Tris hasn't showed up at school today and I'm starting to get worried. Was it because of yesterday? What was that about anyway? Why do I care? And Lauren has been distant. I've asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine even though she obviously wasn't. Christina's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "What are we going to do about Tris?"

"I don't know but she's our lead singer for our group." Will replies. She sings?

"Maybe Mrs. Reyes will let you perform tomorrow." Al suggests.

"Probably she's so... _amity_." Shauna joins the conversation.

"Yeah. Maybe you ca-" Zeke is interupted by a voice asking. "Have any of you seen Tris today?"

I look up and see Jace, my old rival. I clench my fist. What does he want Tris for anyway? I feel a pang of jealousy. Why do I even care? The other side of my head retorts. Arguing with myself... not healthy.

"No." Uriah says coldly. "She didn't come today."

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." He responds and walks away.

* * *

After digital computing class, I go to music class getting nervous about performing in front of the class. Two groups go on before us. The first group plays 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye and the second group plays 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. Then it's my group's turn.

Lauren, Zeke, Shauna, and I go up to the 'stage' and get in our positions. Lauren on mic, Zeke on drums, Shauna on keyboard, and me on guitar.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag?  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel, already buried deep?_  
_Six feet under screams when no one seems to hear a thing?_  
_Do you know that there's, still a chance for you?_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite_  
_The light, and let, it shine_  
_Just own, the night_  
_Like the Fourth Of July_

_'Cause Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'um what, you're worth_  
_Make 'um go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come and let your colors burst_  
_Make 'um go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave before they know, Oh, Oh_

_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew, what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why, all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite_  
_The light, and let, it shine_  
_Just own, the night_  
_Like the Fourth Of July_

_'Cause Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'um what, you're worth_  
_Make 'um go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come and let your colors burst_  
_Make 'um go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave before they know, Oh, Oh_

_Boom-Boom-Boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon-moon-moon_  
_It's always been inside if you-you-you_  
_And now it's_ time to let through-Ooh-Ooh

_'Cause Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'um what, you're worth_  
_Make 'um go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come and let your colors burst_  
_Make 'um go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave_ _before they know, Oh, Oh_

_Boom-Boom-Boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon-moon-moon_  
_Boom-Boom-Boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon-moon-moon_

They clap and we sit down and Mrs. Reyes announces Tris' group next. "Um, Tris isn't-" Christina begins but is interrupts by the classroom door comes running in panting. "I'm here." I grin and can't help looking at what she's wearing. She is wearing a white button down shirt that is tucked into her red high waisted shorts that show off her legs, expensive ruby earrings, a black beaded necklace, her blonde hair in a high ponytail, and black combat boots that show her own style. She looks... good. I look around and practically every guy in the room is staring at her. Tris must notice to because she blushes furiously as the teacher clears her throat. "Alright Tris' group."

They get ready, Christina on keyboard, Will on guitar, Tris on mic, and Uriah on drums. Tris looks pale and nervous as she stands with the microphone in her hand. I give her an encouraging nod and she gives me a tight smile.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_ricochet, you take your aim_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_ricochet, you take your aim_  
_fire away, fire away_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium [3]_

_Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium [2]_

The room erupts in cheers. I look over at Tris, she really was amazing and she has a great voice. Listen to me, I sound like a love sick puppy. And I have a girlfriend... yeah about that.

**Tris' POV**

After yesterday, I didn't feel like coming to school. Jeanine said it was fine, that she would take care of it. I mean her and Max do _own_ the school. I was going to stay home all day but I then remembered about battle of the bands and I couldn't just sit at home. I run into the school just as we are supposed to perform.

After we perform I feel giddy and excited. "I have graded your performances and all of you have done very well. But graded by your tone, pitch, memorization of notes, lyrics, and rhythms are winner is... Christina, Uriah, Will, and Tris." The room erupts in cheers and complainants. We won. We actually won. Then I remember that we have to perform in font of the school on Prom night. "Party at my house tomorrow night." Uriah announces_. _Party? Oh yay. _Cough, sarcasm. Cough, sarcasm._

Christina runs over to me and starts plummeting me with questions. "Oh my gosh, you were amazing! Where have you been? I love your outfit! Uriah is throughing a party tomorrow night! Are you going? What are you wearing? Can you pick out your outfit? Oh my gosh, you can come over to my house, I have the perfect dress for you! Did you hear about Uriah and Marlene? They're dating! Four was totally staring at you! I hear a rumor that they're breaking up! I don't think it's true though. Oh what about you and-" I cut her off.

"Christina, slow down. First, I stayed home because I wasn't feeling good. Yes, I'm going to Uriah's party and I don't know what I'm wearing. And really?" Uriah and Marlene? And Four was staring at me? My get butterflies in my stomach and feel a blush creeping onto my face.

Me and Christina talk about the party and other things on the way to last block. I feel someone throw their arm around my shoulder. I look to my left and see Jace. "Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" I ask annoyed.

He grins and winks at me. "Why, do you want it to be?"

I roll my eyes. "In your dreams." In my peripheral vision I see Christina walk off to her next class.

"Can it be?" He asks. I look at him and see he is dead serious.

"What?" I ask startled.

"Tris, will you go out with me?"

**Ohh what will she say?! And I need ideas pleasee help me. Wow I sound desperate haha. Thanks for everyone who has read, it really means a lot. Btw the songs were Firework by Katy Perry and Titanium by David Guetta (which I don't own either). Constructive criticism and ideas welcome :).**


	6. Getting Ready

**Author's Note**

**Hey dandelions. Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger, I just had to and sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy. Some of you want her to say yes and some of you want her to say no... and for what I'm about to do, some of you will probably hate me. So forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Tris' POV**

"Tris, will you go out with me?" What? That's the only thing going through my head. What? Go out with him? I don't know him, I don't know anything about him. I just met him like what, two days ago. He stares at me with his honey brown eyes. What do I say? I don't know what to say! No, yes, I don't know! Heck, run away? I feel pressured as he stares at me waiting for my answer. "Um." I try to talk but fail. I nod sheepishly. "Yes." I say barely audible. He stands and stares at me then grins and takes my hand leading me to class.

By the time we get to class we're late and Mr. Burk threatens to send us to detention for 'skipping class' as everyone just stares at us; more like our linked hands. "As I was saying." Mr. Burk continues. "German successes in Europe encouraged Japan to increase pressure on European governments in south-east Asia. The Dutch government agreed to provide Japan oil supplies from the Dutch Eat Indies, but negotiations for additional access to their resources ended in failure in June 1941. In July 1941, Japan occupied southern Indochina-" She rambles on while I take notes. At the end of class Mr. Burk announces that there will be another test Monday.

* * *

After school, Jace walks me to my car while we make small talk. Once we get to my car I see Christina waiting impatiently. Jace kisses my cheek and we bid our goodbyes before I walk over to Christina.

"So-" I begin awkwardly, but Christina cuts me off._ "You're dating Jace?!"_

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" She squeals. "Oh my gosh, Tris! First, gossip spreads fast around here. Second, he just kissed your cheek and walked you out to your car! _Ekk!_ This is great! Oh my gosh, I'll make you look great tomorrow for the party, you're going to look great!" She breaths out and walks away without letting me get a word out.

A party should be fun but I have other things to worry about.

* * *

The next day before school, Jace and I got breakfast before heading to school. At breakfast, we talked and learned things about each other and got to know each other better.

During French, Mrs. Belair lets Four and I go to the library because we haven't gotten much tutoring in; Actually any. Four still hasn't said anything about the 'incident' and for that I am happy and I surely won't be bringing it up.

Once we sign in and find a table we start getting ready. "Ok, um." I begin to say, not really sure where to start. "Présentez-vous." _Introduce yourself._

Four stares at me quizzingly before answering. "Uh, mon nom est quatre. C'est un pseudo et personne ne sait mon vrai nom donc ne demandez pas." _My name is Four. It's a nickname and nobody knows my real name so don't ask. _His pronunciation could use inprovement and some of the words were wrong. I wait for him to say more but he doesn't. Find don't cooparate.

"Beaux être de cette façon, ça ne va pas vous blesser ... et votre note" I mutter under my breath. _Fine be that way, it's only going to hurt yourself... and your grade. _

"What?" He asks confused. I bite back a smile and shake my head. "Count." His eyebrows raise, probably confused by my method of tutoring. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt." He counts from one to one hundred and waits for me to say something. "Alfabet." He sighs. "I don't get your method of tutoring."

"Just say it." He's not cooparating very well and is making my hypothesis hard to determine. "A, b, c, d, e, f, g." He presents the alfabet to me, a to z. Again, bad pronunciation.

"Ok it's not necessarily your bad vocabulary, but your pronunciation. Though they could both use improvement."

We then start actual tutoring. First he listens to me and repeats, then we listen to him and go over his old tests and quizzes. He struggles with the pronunciations so we go over 'a', 'e', 'i', 'o', 'u', 's', 'ss', 'er', 'ez', 'et', 'ou', 'en', 'oi', 'ch', etc. The whole time making the weird sounds that come with speaking French with people staring at us like we're crazy and us laughing.

After French I go to chemistry admitting I actually didn't have a bad time with Four. I bite my lip, that doesn't mean anything. During chemistry, we have a test that I get a 90 on. Not bad but not my best.

* * *

In gym, Coach Amar announces that we will be playing basketball. I inwardly groan, I stink at basketball.

As we play, I throw the ball but it goes nowhere where I want it to. I throw the ball again and it actually hits the backboard. I watch intently as the ball skips around the hoop teasingly then falls off. I groan and hear Christina laugh as she tosses the ball that drops straight into the basketball hoop Lynn's ball following behind her's. _What the heck?_

I see Marlene grin as she sees something over my shoulder. I'm about to ask what when I fell two arms snake around my waist. I let out a squeak of surprise and twist around to see Jace. "Oh my gosh. Don't do that, you scared me." I say, slapping his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would come help you." He says, nodding his head towards to basketball I'm holding.

"Am I that bad?" He just chuckles and guides his hands over mine, raising them up to meet to basketball hoop, then shoots. I watch as the ball glides through the hoop effortlessly.

"Well, you make it look easy.

* * *

At lunch, Jace sits at our table in an awkward silence. All the girls- all except Lynn and Lauren- smirk, elbow each other, and giggle at us. I glare at them wanting to tell them to shut up. Jace glances at me urging me to say something, but I don't know what to say. Across the table, Four and Al stare daggers at Jace, who knows why.

I bite my lip and stare at my plate not hungry anymore. "So, y'all are coming to my party, right?" Zeke finally breaks the ice. _Thank god._

"Your party?" Uriah says. "It's my party, man." You can always count on the twins to get a conversation started.

"Na uh." Zeke complains. "I'm older."

"Y'all are so childish." Lynn states my thoughts. At least we got rid of the silence.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring. Regular old classes and teaching, though nobody was really paying attention. When the bell rings, I go to my locker and get my running bag with my clothes in it. Heading to the girl's locker room, I quickly change into my other change of clothes and head out to the track.

I run for thirty minutes, then get some water and check my phone to see that I have a text from Christina.

_Christina: Where r u_

_Tris: Sorry, I was running and lost track of time. I'm on my way._

_Christina: K hurry up_

I roll my eyes and go back to the locker room to change.

* * *

When we walk into Christina's house, I'm immediately hit with the smell of cookies. As we walk into the kitchen I see a dark-skinned woman looking into the oven and a young girl sitting on a stool eating cookies. _Christina's mom and sister. _I swallow the lump starting to form in my throat. _Not now_,_ Tris._ "Look, Chris. Mom made cookies. Want some?" Christina's sister says, showing Christina the plate of cookies.

"No thanks, bug. Tris, you want some?" I shake my head. "Mom, we're going upstairs." Christina announces.

"Ok dear." Her mom replies smiling sweetly.

Once we're upstairs, Christina runs over to her closet throughing me a dark grey dress. I bite my lip and Christina sighs. "Just try it on." I comply walking to the bathroom and changing. The dress is strapless, with a bowknot around the waist line, and is pleated with ruffles that stops at mid-thighs.

When I walk back into the room she gasps. "Oh my gosh, that looks amazing!" I see she is wearing a short, red, strapless dress that complements her figure. "Thanks, you to."

She applies my make-up, then her's. We both leave are hair down but she straightens her's and curls mine. She digs out a pair of open toe, black high heels and slips them onto her feet, making her even taller. She then retrieves a pair of grey high heels and hands them to me. I shake my head. "No sorry, Christina. I don't do high heels."

"Aww, please." She whines. I shake my head again as she goes back to her closet, this time pulling out some grey flats. I smile in approvement.

I look at us in the mirror and I admit we look good. We link arms dramatically as she says. "Let's go party."

**Again, so sorry for the late update but there it is. The next chapter will be the party so yeahh. Ideas, constructive criticism, etc, is very welcomed. **


	7. Party

**Author's Note**

**Ydissbooksogood and ****Guest- Thank you and you both read my mind (evil laugh)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Tris' POV**

Uriah can throw a party. As Christina and I walk in, all I see is people. Music is blasting, people are dancing, and it's hot. Christina says something about finding Will while I stand there awkwardly. I spot Uriah by a table with snacks and punch and walk over to him. "Hey, nice party."

"Oh hey, Tris. Thanks... you look nice." I chuckle at his fail attempt to make conversation.

"You too." From my peripheral vison, I see Marlene come in looking stunning. And apperently Uriah does too, because he stares longing towards her.

"Your excused." I dismiss him.

He blushes and clears his throat. "What."

Rolling my eyes I shove him away. "Go." He nods and makes his away towards Marlene.

* * *

Al and I talk and we are soon joined by Will and Christina. We talk and dance and I admit I'm having fun.

"Tris!" Four calls. I look over at him as he pulls away from the group of people he was talking to. "You look different."

"So do you." I say. And he does- he looks more relaxed, younger. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking some drink Zeke gave me." He replies with a laugh. "Probably not a good idea."

"No, it isn't." I make a mental note about not drinking anything Zeke gives me. I'm not sure I like Four this way. There's something unsettling about it.

"I'd ask you to hang out with us, but your not supposed to see me this way." I am tempted to ask why he wants me to hang out with him, but I suspect the answer has something to do with the drink Zeke gave him.

"What way?" I ask. "Drunk?"

"Yeah... well, no." His voice softens. "Real, I guess."

"I'll pretend I didn't."

"Nice of you." He puts his lips to my ear and says, "You look good, Tris." His words surprise me, and my heart leaps. I wish it didn't, because judging by the way his eyes slide over my body, he has no idea what he's saying.

I laugh. "Do me a favor and stay away from the alcohol, okay?"

"Of course." He winks at me. I can't help it. I smile. "What was _that _all about?" Al asks once he's gone.

"Yeah, I think we'd all like to know the answer to _that_ question." Says Christina in a singsong voice. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "He was drunk. He didn't even know what he was saying." I clear my thoat. "That's why I was grinning. It's... funny to see him that way."

"Right." Says Will. "Couldn't possibly be because-" I elbow Will hard in the ribs before he can finish his sentence. He was close enough to hear what Four said about me looking good. I don't need him telling everyone about it, especially not Jace or Lauren.

* * *

A couple hours later I still haven't seen Jace when Uriah announces his 'band' is going to perform. One, he doesn't have a band. Second, I'm not performing again! Christina and Will walk over to where Uriah has everything set up and scan the crowd searching for someone, probably for me. I try hiding behind a group of people, who are to busy talking and drinking to notice me, when unfortunately Christina spots me and literally drags me to the microphone. My palms start sweating and my heart starts racing all over again. I feel everybody's eyes on us and it doesn't help my nerves. _You can do this, Tris. _No, I can't. _Yes, you can. _I hear Uriah, Will, and Christina start the music and start.

After we perform everyone applauds and I run away from the attention and run into somebody. I look up and see Jace. "Hey." I say. "Where have you been?"

"Hey, Tris. I had to do some stuff before I came. That was a great performance."

I blush. "Thanks." His eyes flit down to my lips and a second later his mouth is on mine. I freeze and go stiff._ Robert. _No, I tell myself. Tentatively, I kiss him back. "Get a room!" I hear someone yell. I look over at the person and see it was Christina, who winks at me. "C'mon." Jace takes my hand and leads me upstairs into what looks like a guest room.

His hands find my waist and mine find his neck as our lips connect again. He pulls me closer to him as he walks backwards to the bed. We fall on the bed with Jace on top of me. My heart begins to race in my chest, I don't know what this will lead to. I pull back from the kiss, gasping for air but he doesn't stop. His lips travel down from the corner of my mouth, to my jaw, neck, and shoulders. "Jace." I try to say sternly, but it comes out barely audible. I push him off me. "Jace." I try again, this time loud. He looks at me. "Tris, I-I'm sorry. I just..." He trails off

"I-I should go. I-It's getting late." I jump up fixing my dress and hair and practically running out the door. "Tris!" I hear him call after me but I ignore him and go find Christina downstairs talking to Will. "Hey, Christina, Will. I'm going home see you tomorrow."

"What? You can't leave!" Christina slurs. "The party just started."

Will shakes his head and grins. "I think she got a drink from Zeke."

I laugh. "Probably, I-" I say but am interupted by Christina. "Hey, I saw you and Jace go upstairs. What happened?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

I blush. "Nothing happened. I-" I'm again interupted.

"Uh-huh. Remember, Tris. I can tell when your lying and that blush tells differently."

"Nothing happened." I say a little to forcefully. She raises her hands in defence. "Ok, Trissy. See you tomorrow."

I glare at her. "Don't call me, Trissy."

I head to my car and drive home listening to the radio. When I open the door to Jeanine and Max's, it's silent like usual. I trudge upstaires to my room and take a shower, then getting changed into some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. I sigh. Lazy friday night all alone. I look over at my bed where I layed the dress and shoes remembering that I need to give them back to Christina. Grabbing my phone, I text her that I will give them to her Monday but she texts back and tells me to keep them, that they're to small on her anyway. I throw the shoes in my closet and the dress in the dirty clothes hamper. Checking the time, I see it's 11:24. I get under the covers on my bed trying to let sleep find it's way to me, but it doesn't. Walking through the lonely mansion, my feet unvoluntarily take my to the library. After about an hour of getting lost in my book, I go back to my room and lay down. As soon as my head touches the pillow I fall asleep.

**Yayy, drunk Four haha. I have writers block on both of my stories and would appreciate if anyone who had ideas would PM/Review me ideas because I'm lost on what to do. Thanks for reading, dandelions.**


	8. Shopping

**Author's Note**

**Hey, I'm still alive, don't worry (you probably weren't). Sorry, I had writers block and I was catching up on my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Divergent**

**Tris' POV**

When I wake up the next morning, I grab my phone from the charger beside my bed, checking the time. 10:22. I woke up later than I usually do. Deciding I want to do something today, I text Christina asking her what she's doing today.

While waiting for her reply, I roll out of bed and decend the stairs and into the kitchen. Fixing myself some cereal (because I don't want a huge breakfast), I stand at the counter not bothering to go sit down at the table in the dining room.

I feel my phone vibrate in my hoodie's front pocket and fish it out.

_Christina: this better b good u woke me from my slumber_

_Tris: I'm sorry, your highness. Do you want to go shopping later today?_

_Christina: omg yes this was so worth waking u in 1 hr_

_Tris: Okay._

I finish eating my cereal and run upstairs, going to change. I pull on some dark blue jean shorts, a light green sequined tank top, my black leather jacket, socks, and my black combat boots.

Walking to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with some mouth wash. I take my hair out of my bun that I slept in and brush it, letting it fall in soft waves down my back.

I grab my keys and purse, heading out to the garage and to Christina's house.

* * *

Once I get to Christina's house, I knock on the door. Her mom opens the door and tells me Christina is upstairs in her room. I walk upstairs and turn to the left down the hallway where Christina's bedroom is. I bring my hand up to knock on her door, but when I do Christina opens the door and appears in the doorway.

"Oh, perfect!" She cheers. "I need your help."

She drags me inside and closes the door, probably forgetting what she was going out for. She picks up two different eye shadows and brings them up to her face. One blue, and one pink.

"Which one?" She asks. I look at what she's wearing; black pants, white shirt with ruffles, and white flowery sandels.

"Um," I hesitate for a minute, not sure. "Pink."

She nods and goes back to applying her make-up.

The questions go on like this for the next forty minutes while I sit on her bed, waiting for her.

I sigh. "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet." She huffs, looking at me in her mirror, only taking her eyes off her hair for a second.

I raise my hands in defense and go back having a staring contest with the floor. My phone vibrates once again. Jace. I bite my lip and read the message.

_Jace: hey srry abt last night_

Last night, I forgot. Although I really don't want to talk about this, I know I can't run away from it.

_Tris: Hey, it's fine. I just freaked out I guess.  
_  
_I'm not ready for that. _I add in my head, but don't hoping he'll get the message.

_Jace: ya im srry i shouldnt hav done that_

_Tris: So, what are you doing?_

I ask, despretly wanting to change the subject.  
_  
Jace: nothin just chillin wud_

_Tris: About to go shopping with Christina... when she finally gets done._

_Jace: haha good luck with that gtg bye_

_Tris: Bye_

* * *

After Christina finally got ready, we drove to the mall and got some lunch. Since it took Christina so long to get ready, it was lunch time so we were hungry and Christina hadn't had time to eat breakfast.

We ended up eating chinese then we went shopping at Rue 21, Converse, Forever 21, Aeropostal, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Hot Topic, dELiAs, American Eagle, Charlette Russe, and Sephora.

I sit outside the dressing room, while Christina tries on a dress she picked out from Rue 21. Across the mall, I see a hair salon. _What if I got my hair cut?_ I haven't cut my hair in a while and it is so long it reaches the small of my back.

"So, what do you think?" Christina asks, when she comes out of the dressing room with the dress on. It is a plain dark purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. Simple, but sweet.

"You look great. You should definitely get it."

* * *

"No, Christina, I have enough make-up." I whine, as she drags me into Charlette Russe.

"Just a little!" She says.

I give up knowing I can't win with her. A couple minutes later, I am seated in a spinning chair in front of a mirror with Christina holding eye-liner in her hand.

"You know you aren't going to make me look pretty, right?" I tell her, as she lines my eyes with black pencil.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable." I smile at her.

"What if I got my hair cut?" She looks at me, then breaks into a grin.

* * *

I sit in the chair at the hair salon across the mall. Christina wouldn't let me see what she was doing with my hair and I'm nervous about what she plans to do with it. She also said something about dye.

"Ok, it's done!" Christina says.

I look in the mirror and see a different person. My blonde hair is now shoulder length and the tips of my hair is blue. Not light blue like the sky, but dark blue like the color of Four's eyes.

Christina looks at me and smiles. "You're... striking."

* * *

When we get into the car, I look in my wallet and see I only have about forty-five dollars left and I still need to get gas for my car.

"Christina, do you know any places that are hiring?"

"Umm yeah, why?" She asks.

"Because I need a job." I reply, matter-of-factly.

She looks at me like I've gone crazy. "Why don't you just use your step-parents money. I mean, they have plently of it and they're practically handing it to you."

"I don't want their money." I say quietly, although I know she still heard me.

The rest of the ride is filled with silence and the music of my radio.

* * *

After we stopped by the gas station and got gas in the car, Christina told me about some places that are hiring.

I drove us to Sonic **(A/N: Don't judge me, I love Sonic)** and parked, while Christina was putting on some new lip gloss she just got. I roll my eyes, she's such a girly girl.

I walk up to the building and see a hiring sign on the window. _Here goes nothing._

I push the door open and walk inside, over to the counter. "Um, I'm here about getting a job." I say, awkwardly.

The cashier looks up at me and I find that she looks vaugely familiar. Looking at her tag on her shirt, I see that her name is Myra.

"Oh, um yes." She says, looking around and pulls out a clipboard with a form tucked on it, then fiddles around for a pen, handing it over to me. "Please fill this out."

I go outside and sit down at the table witt Christina, while she tells me about her dog, Chunker.

Once I'm done with the paper work, I go back inside to Myra and give her the clipboard, paper work, and pen back.

She scans over the paper work and says she will be right back then walks into the back. When she comes back, she says. "Congragulations! We checked over the paper work and had a background check and your clear. Honestly, we really need employes and we need some help around here, so could you start Thursday?"

After school, I need to run and Wednesday is track try-outs so that would be perfect. "Yes, that would work."

"Ok, see you then." She chirps.

I smile. "Ok, thanks."

**Okay, slow chapter and not my best, but hey better than nothing. Ideas are very welcomed and needed. Until next time.**


	9. Who am I?

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Veronica Roth has a hole in her toe because she stepped on one of her dad's tools, therefore I do not own Divergent**

**P.S. That really happened and my toe hurts really bad.**

**Anonymous Person's POV**

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in a dark room, I can't see much, and I'm strapped to a chair. _What happened? Where am I? _

A door opens and light streams into the room. I squint my eyes from the blinding light. My eyes seem to adjust to the light when the person shuts the door and everything is dark again.

"So," Says a dark, low voice. "You're finally awake."

"Who are you?" I ask.

It's dark enough that I can barely make out the figure. I can also make out a grin plastered onto the man's face.

"The question is, who are you?" The question startles me. _Who am I?_ The question racks my brain for answers, but come up with none. Who am I? _Who am I?!_

The man's grin gets bigger, if possible. "Do you remember anything?" He asks. Do I remember anything? Remember what? Am I suppost to remember something?

"I-I don't, I don't remember... anything." I answer, confused.

He man chuckles, but I don't know what's funny. He turns and continues his path towards the door, opening it and letting the blinding light back in. "Good."

"W-Where are you going?" I ask, my eyes fighting the light.

He just laughs at me; his laugh booming and loud as walks out, closing the door behind him. Once again leaving me in the dark, literally.

Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? Why am I here? _Who am I?_

**Yes, really short chapter, but very dramatic and secretive. Who is the anonymous person? Later, Dandelions.**


	10. Dreams

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I haven't had much inspiration for this story and I was working on my other story, but I'm back now. School starts next week for me, so I might not be able to update again soon and I have to babysit and we are going to the lake. Anywho, I'm rambing, to the chapter!**

**ICKLEFANGIRL- You're right, it would be madame. I didn't catch it and I'm glad you pointed it out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to the amazing Veronica Roth**

**Tris' POV**

When my alarm clock goes off in the morning, I get up and get dressed heading downstairs to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen I see Hanson. He is Jeanine and Max's housekeeper, valet, butler, whatever you want to call him. He practically lives here, but he isn't here all the time. Just most of the time. He's the only one that I really like here. He doesn't pity me and he is one of the few people I actually get along with. It was awkward at first, but we got to know each other and grew on each other.

He has lost most of his family, so he actually understands me. Hanson's wife dyed from cancer and his kids are either at collage or about to get married.

When I wanted to go to Uriah and Zeke's party I had to check in with him. Jeanine and Max had said yes and the usual be safe talk, but I had to convense Hanson to let me go. He pulled me aside and said I was like a daughter to him and he didn't want to see me get hurt. I had to promise that if there was alcohol that I wouldn't drink and to be careful. Since then, we have grown closer.

"Hey, Hanson." I greet him.

"Hey, Tris." He replies.

I remember the first weeks when I moved in with Jeanine and Max. He called me 'Miss Matthews' or by my real name 'Beatrice', while I had called him 'Mr. Wilton' or used my manners and called him 'sir'. We had both gotten annoyed with it and settled with him calling me by my nickname and me calling him by his first name.

"So, when do you start your job?" He asks.

"Thursday." I say and grab a poptart from the cabinet.

"And track tryouts are Wednesday?"

"Yep."

* * *

When I get to school, I head to my locker and grab my French and chemistry book, stuffing it in my book bag.

"Tris!" I hear my name being called.

I turn around to see Christina, Uriah, and Marlene. "Hey."

"Hey, Tris. Oh my gosh, I love your hair!" Marlene exclaims. "I could never do that with mine." She says flipping her brown hair over her shoulder as if to prove a point.

"Thanks, Marlene. Um, did I miss something here?" I say, looking at Uriah and Marlene's linked hands. I knew they liked each other, but when did they get together?

"Oh yeah, the day you weren't here." Uriah explains.

"Ohh." I say, then notice Christina's silence. "You okay, Chris?"

"What? Oh uh, yeah." She laughs nervously. "I just spaced out I guess."

I stare at her, but don't question it. The bell rings as we head to class.

* * *

French goes by slow so when the bell rings, I practically run out the room to chemistry. I run into something hard and almost fall until the person grabs my arm to steady me. I look up and see Will.

"Oh sorry, Will." I apologize.

"It's fine. What's the hurry, Trissy?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "French was really boring and I had to get out." He chuckles a little. "And did you just call me Trissy?"

"Yes, I did." He says matter-of-factly.

We walk to chemistry together and I think about Christina. She was quiet and wasn't herself this morning.

"Will, do you know if there is something wrong with Christina?"

He looks conflicted. "Er, no. No, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her later."

"Yeah, I will."

We get to chemistry and sit down while the teacher starts talking.

"This week we will be creating and testing serums. I paired you up with partners for this project, you do not get to pick. You and your partner will create a serum and we will then test them on a specimen. Partners are written on the board." The teacher annouces.

I get up and look at the board to see I'm paired up with Al. _At least it's someone I know._

When we get in the lab, Al and I discuse what serum we want to create.

"I think most people will trying to do something easy, like something that makes you happy or sad." I say. "So, what if we did something that triggers fear?"

He agrees with me and we get to work. After a while, Al breaks the silence. "I'm glad I got paired up with you, Tris. You're really smart."

I feel my cheeks burn and look down. People always said I had my dad's smarts and my mom's selflessness and bravery. "Um, thanks. You too."

* * *

The rest of the day goes by slow until my last class, world history.

I'm writing notes in my notebook when something hits me in the head. _What the heck? _I look around and find a paper airplane. I pick it up and see there's a note on it from Jace.

On the paper airplane is written. _After this you want to do something?_

I look up and make eye connection with him and mouth, _Can't._

After a second, he mouths, _What?, _back to me. I shake my head and write back on the airplane. I make sure the teacher isn't looking and throw the airplane is his direction, hopeing it doesn't hit someone else instead. I watch as the airplane lands on his desk and he reads it, writes a reply, and sends it back over to me. I open it, _Oh, why not?_

_I have track after school and then after that I have to tutor. Why didn't you just text me? _I write.

A minute later I get a note back. _Oh ok, and my mom took my phone._

_Oh._

"Excuse me, Mr. Aaron?" I look over and see Mr. Burk standing in front of Jace.

"Yes?" Jace says, like nothing happened.

"Would you care to answer the question?" Asks Mr. Burk.

"I would, if I knew what the question was." Jace answers cockily.

Mr. Burk glares at him. "When people find new land, what happens?"

"They want it, _obviously_." He says, laughter rises from the classroom.

"_Why_, Mr. Aaron, do they want it?"

"Because, it might benefit them."

"What benefits?" He asks annoyed.

"You know... gold, silver, it brings their nation _pride_." Jace answers, leaning back in his chair. He's cocky, I've learned that about him. I'm not sure I like that.

Mr. Burk glares at him then turns to me. Me? "Miss Matthews, would you care to share your conversation with the classroom." He asks, gesturing to the front of the clasroom. _Miss Matthews_, I glare at him.

"Sure." I say, and walk to the front of the class. I clear my throat dramaticly and read them are conversation. I look at Mr. Burk and see he is disappointed, most likely thinking it was an_ embarrasing note _or an _I'm-breaking-up-with-you-note_.

"You may sit down now, _Miss. Matthews_." I go back to my seat scouling, swearing he knows I hate being called that.

* * *

After the bell rings I change and head to the track. I stretch and warm-up, sprint 100 meters. I then run a mile in a fast, but even pace.

I walk over to where I put my phone to check the time. I see I have a text message from Four.

_Four: Are we still going to your house to study?_

_Tris: Oh yeah. Meet me there?_

_Four: Sounds good._

I hurry to gather my things and change, heading to Jeanine and Max's.

**Tobias' POV**

I head over to Tris' after texting her. I'm glad she agreed to go to her house, the last thing I needed was her coming over to mine. Marcus is getting ready to go on a business trip and will be there all week. I think I'd do anything to get out of that house.

I pull up in the driveway and park. I see Tris' Porsche parked outside so I know she's here. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I can hear the sound echoing through the big house.

The door opens to reveal a man in his mid 40's. "Hello." He says.

"Oh uh, hi." I say awkwardly. "I'm here for Tris."

"Are you Jace?" The man asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

I'm not sure why, but this angers me. "No, I'm Four. Tris and I are suppost to be studying together..." I trail off.

"Oh, yes. I've heard about you."

"Oh, you have?" What has she said? I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. _What the heck? I don't blush!_

"Yeah, she talks about everyone." Something inside me deflates. _What is wrong with me?_

He opens the door wider, letting me in and directs me upstairs. "Tris is in her room." He says, gestureing to the slightly cracked door on the left.

"Ok, thanks." I say, then knock on her door.

"Come in!" I hear her call.

I open the door to see Tris sitting on her bed doing something on her laptop.

"Hey." I say, coming in and closing the door behind me.

Her head snaps up to me and smiles a little. I smile closes her laptop and gets her French book out. I can't help but watch her. Her 'Imagine Dragons' t-shirt she has on, rides up to reveal a black undershirt or tank top or something. She then has on athletic shorts and a pair of socks with 'Scobby-Doo' on them. Her blonde hair is down and is... blue and shorter? She must have gotten it done.

I chuckle a little. "What?" She asks, looking at me.

"Oh, nothing." She looks at me skeptically, but doesn't push it.

I sit down on the bed next to her and notice her room. It's simple, but still nice unlike the rest of the big, extravagant house. The room is big and includes a queen size bed, a small nightstand beside her bed, a dresser with a mirror, a vanity, a stereo and small plasma screen TV, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom that is connected to her bedroom. The main colors black and grey. _Nice._

* * *

We study and some how end up doing all of are other homework for the other subjects. I grin at her complaints about Mr. Burk, the world history teacher. They don't seem to get along.

Tris looks over at the clock on her nightstand. _7:05_.

_Crap_, I think in my head. I was suppost to be home a hour ago.

"Um," Tris says nervously. "Do you, um, want to say for dinner?"

I look at her confused. I didn't think she liked me. I mean of course she wouldn't like me_ that _way, but I mean as just a friend. _But do I? _She only is tutoring me because Madame Belair practicailly signed her up for it. We don't really hang out alone because our friends- _or Lauren_- is always with us. I actually thought she hated me.

I hear my phone go off and pull it out of my pocket. It's from Marcus. _Get home now._

Oh god. I don't want to go home, but it will be worse if I take any longer than I have to.

"Uh, Four?" I hear Tris say.

"Oh sorry, Tris, but I have to go." I say looking at her. She looks dissapointed, but it quickly dissapears.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." She says, showing me to the door after I've grabbed my things.

"Bye, Tris."

* * *

When I get home, I open the door and immediately hear Marcus yelling.

"Where in the hell were you, Tobias?"

"I-I" I start to say, but am interupted by a punch to my eye. I feel it sweel and I know I will have a black eye in the morning.

He pushes me and I fall against the door, my head slamming against it. I cringe away from him as he pulls off his belt and it smacks against my skin.

"This is for your own good."

**Tris' POV**

When I get home, I go up to the bedroom and get on my laptop. I go to google and sit there. What am I going to type? I can get information on what happened, I mean it's all over the internet and I'm glad people at school haven't recognized me. But that still won't give me any information about where Caleb is.

I hear voices outside my door since it isn't closed all the way. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I call.

The door opens and I see Four standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He says, walking in and closing the door behind him. I look up at him and see he is wearing a tight black shirt that shows his muscles and six-pack, along with some dark skinny jeans. I look down, hiding my forming blush.

The awkwardness is killing me so I look at him and smile a little. To my surprise, he smiles back. I close close my laptop and get out my French book while Four stands there looking at me. He chuckles.

I look up and him. "What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." He says. I look at him skeptically, but stay quiet while he sits down beside me and looks around.

We study and do everthing we need to do with French when I start working on my other homework. Four follows my lead as we talk and I complain about Mr. Burk.

I don't know how long we have been talking, but when I look at the clock beside my bed I see it's pretty late and close to dinner.

"Um," I say nervously. "Do you, um, want to say for dinner?"

He looks at me confused and I wonder what he's thinking. I hear Four's phone go off. He reads the text and I notice the light from his phone lighting up his face. I can't help but to scan his features as if memorizing them when I see a small scar on his chin. You wouldn't see it unless you payed close attention.

"Uh, Four?"

"Oh sorry, Tris, but I have to go." He says. I feel disapointed, but I'm not sure why, I shouldn't be and I'm not. So what he doesn't want to stay.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." After he has his things, I show him to the door.

"Bye, Tris." I hear him say.

I go back into the kitchen where I find Hanson making dinner.

"Oh," He says. "Jeanine has to stay at the lab late tonight and Max will probably be home later tonight."

I nod as we eat silently. I hear him sigh. "What's wrong, Tris? Is it the boy? Four?"

I scowl at him. "No, it's not Four. I'm just tired." I sound to defensive. I can't hide my feelings from Hanson. He can read me like an open book. But I really am tired.

When we finish eating, I go up to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I crawl into the bed, not bothering to change.

* * *

_It's dark and I can't see anything. Light pours into the dark room when someone opens a door. I can't make out the face, but their eyes glow in the dark. Deep blue, but not welcoming. The more I look at them the more I get sucked in, sort of like a trance. The eyes seem to turn a different color, or not, more like the pupils widen and take over the whole eye. Like black pits. "Here's your meal." He spits at me dropping a tray of slop and a bottle of water in front of me. No silverware, nothing to defend myself with. The food doesn't even look edible. The man with the black eyes leaves out the door and closes it. Leaving me in darkness._

* * *

I wake up confused and sweaty. What was that?

**Heyy, Dandelions. Pretty long chapter, right? No not really, okay. What was Tris' dream about? I stayed up late writing this so feel special haha. Oh and longest chapter yet! I'll try to update soon, but no promises.**


	11. Shakespeare

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Romeo and Juliet**

**Tris' POV**

The next day at before second period, I catch Christina.

"Christina, are you okay?"

She looks at me, biting her lip. "My parents have been fighting a lot and they're getting a divorce."

"Oh, Christina. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She says. "But that's not it."

"So I went over to Will's house to work on the project we are working on together and-" She stops and looks at me. "And we almost kissed!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but his mom walked in. Now every time we are around each other it's really awkward." That explains Will's odd behaver yesterday.

Uh, I'm not good at this girl stuff. "Well, just talk to him."

"That's easy for you to say!" She exclaims.

* * *

In gym, Coach Amar announces who made it on the football and cheerleading team. Four made quarterback, Jace made running back, Will and Peter made linebacker, and Uriah and Zeke made defensive end. Also, Christina and Marlene made base and Lauren made flyer.

Christina was mad I wouldn't try-out, but I think she's just mad being on the team with Lauren. I don't blame her, me and Lauren don't get along that well either. And by the looks of it neither does Lauren and Christina.

* * *

**"**O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Christina says the lines of Shakespeare's' Romeo and Juliet.

After school, we went to her house so I could help her practice for the play she's in. She told me she made the role as Juliet, but she never told me who Romeo is.

"Wait," I say. "Who's Romeo?"

Christina groans. "Ethan. He's the cute guy I used to like."

"Oh, but wait don't you have to kiss?"

"Yes, and Will is in my class and he's going to see me and Ethan kiss!" She says. "That's why I tried to get out of the play, but Mr. Johnson wouldn't let me."

"Well, maybe you won't have to kiss?" I say.

"No, Mr. Johnson said we have to kiss to make it believable and get into the roles of Romeo and Juliet. What am I going to do? Will is going to think I like Ethan!"

"Christina," I say, attempting to give her advice. "Calm down. Talk to Will and say how you don't want to kiss him, but you want to play the part and that Mr. Johnson won't let you out anyway." I say the last part unsurely. Was that good?

She looks at me and smiles. "Thanks, Tris." I smile back.

* * *

When I get to Jeanine and Max's, I head up to my bedroom and decide to take a nap before dinner.

When I wake I think about my dream. The same dream as last night's. I'm a dark room, the man with the deep blue eyes that seem to turn black, and he gives me my food and water and leaves. But before he does, I catch a glimpse of his face. I recognize him.

_Marcus Eaton._


	12. Try-outs and Threats

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy and haven't had time to write, you can blame school.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Tris' POV**

The day goes by pretty fast until track try-outs. I go to the girl's locker room and quickly change into a t-shirt, gym shorts, and my tennis shoes. After changing, I go back out into the gym and see about twenty-four girls huddled together around Coach Lee and Coach Amar. Among them, I recognize Lauren, Myra, and other girls I have in my other classes or seen around the school. I step closer as Coach Lee starts talking.

"Okay ladies, welcome to track try-outs. For those who don't know me I am Coach Lee and this" She gestures towards Coach Amar. "Is Coach Amar. He will be helping me decide who will be joining the team. There are twenty six of you and only fifteen will make the team. I suggest you try hard and don't give up. Track is not only about stamina, but also about jumping, throwing and most importantly effort."

Her eyes slide around the room as she says this. "Keep that in mind when it comes to you and your abilities. Go out to the field and start stretching."

We walk out to the track field and start stretching. While I'm stretching, out the corner of my eye I see Lauren walking towards me.

"Okay, listen here, _stiff_." She says. "I want you to stay away from Four."

I just stare at her. Four and I don't even hang out besides tutoring. Well, not really. I mean we have some classes together, but we don't really hang out.

She smirks at my silence. "Oh, and good luck today. You'll need it."

Coach Lee blows her whistle. "First up Emily, Ava, Gabriella, Regan, and Claira running one mile!"

I watch as they line up at the starting line. "Ready, set, go!"

The girls speed off to the finsh line as I watch them. Emily is slow and is tiring out quickly, Ava is small and fast, Gabriella has long legs that help her stride long distances, Regan is fast and keeps a steady pace, and Claira is good, but is currently worrying about her hair that is falling from her ponytail.

They cross the line with Regan coming first, Ava second, Gabriella third, Claira fourth, and Emily fifth.

"Next up Makayla, Avery, Brooke, Zoe, and Myra!"

Brooke turns out to be the fastest in their group, while Zoe and Avery were lagging behind. Makayla and Myra were almost competing with each other. They stayed beside each other the whole time and crossed the finish line at the same time.

Observing everyone, I find myself sorting them into groups. The fast, the slow, the ones that keep a good pace, and the ones that tirer easily.

"Charlotte, Lauren, Beatrice, Hailey, and Kendall!"

I walk up to the starting line and get in position. Beside me, I see Lauren in the next lane glaring at me. My eyes focuse on the track infront of me as my ears hear the calling of Coach Lee. "Ready, set, go!"

My legs react before my brain does and all I know is that I'm sprinting towards the finish line. I pass Hailey and Charlotte as Lauren, Kendall, and I fight to pass each other. I see Kendall pushing herself harder, but I can tell she's tiring. Kendall falls behind and I focuse on Lauren who is infront of me. I practically bite at her heels as we come to the last eighth mile. Lauren makes the mistake of slowing down as we near the finsh line. I see my chance and push myself to run faster. She sees what I'm doing and speeds back up, but not before I cross the finsh line.

* * *

Once everyone else finishes running the one mile, we do hurdles. I usually run long-distance and sprints instead of hurdles because of my short legs. I notice people like Gabriella, Riley, Kylie, and Elena are good with jumping and try to take in their stance and movements.

When my turn comes, I'm again in a group with Lauren. We start running when I see the hurdle coming up. I jump over the hurdle, my foot almost touching it. I jump the next five hurdles and come in fourth.

"Okay ladies," Coach Lee says. "Some of you did well, and some of you did not so well. You will know who made the team on Monday, but for now go take a shower. You smell like dogs."

* * *

After I take a shower and get dressed, I get a text from Four asking if we can study today instead of tomorrow because he has to work late. I tell him sure and he gives me his address.

I walk out to my car and see Lauren leaning against it.

"Um, excuse me." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, stiff. Where are you going?"

"First, don't call me that. Second, none of your buisness."

"I can say what I want to say." I can't help, but to roll my eyes at her. She sounds like a six year old.

"What is your problem? What did I do to you?"

"This is bigger than you." Lauren says. "You're just a piece in our game."

"Listen, I don't speak psycho." I say getting annoyed. "Get to the point because I really have to go."

Something flares in her eyes like someone lit a match. "You better watch out, Beatrice _Prior_." I pale at the mention of my name. My _real_ name.

The corners of her mouth twitch. "I know who you are. I can make you and your brother's life hell. I suggest you don't mess with me."

My brother? Caleb? "W-What are you talking about?" How does she know?

"Oh look! The famous Beatrice Prior is scared!" She almost screams. She laughs a crazy laugh and I know she's a psychopath.

If it wasn't for the information about my brother practically dangling infront of me, I would make a snarky comment about her calling me famous, but now is not the time.

"Shut up!" I say. I don't need anyone listening knowing about my name or brother. "What do you know about my brother?"

Lauren stops laughing and seems to sober from her crazy state. "That he's fine, for now." Then she turns and walks away.

"Lauren!" I call. She knows more. I have to know what she knows about Caleb. I have to. "Lauren!" I call and start running after her.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I almost scream. This is not the time. This is too much. I look around, but I don't see Lauren anymore.

"Damnit!" I can't help, but to yell. I scream again and the other people in the parking lot turn to look at me.

I walk back to my car and take my phone out. Two missed calls. One from Hanson and one from Four. I text Hanson and tell him I'm going over to Four's and text Four that I'm coming I just got caught up.

I sigh, holding my head in my hands. I can't get on Lauren's bad side. I can't risk anything happening to Caleb. Lauren's words echo in my head. _This is bigger than you. _Maybe she's right. _You're just a piece in our game. _Maybe I am, but who is our? Who is she working with?

* * *

When I get to Four's I see a simple grey house and Four's truck parked outside. It looks almost exactly like my old house. Knocking on the door, I hear footsteps and then the door opens.

"Hey." He says, letting me in.

"Hey." I look around. Like the outside of the house, the inside is just as simple. I don't see any pictures hanging up or even a mirror. _Weird_, I think. That's how my parents were. They valued selflessness and didn't believe in extravagance, that it was unnecessary.

He must notice me looking around because he says. "Sorry, it's probably not what you're used to."

I shake my head and look at him like he insulted me. In a way, he did. "No, I like it."

The corners of his mouth that are usually naturly turned down, turn up smiling at me.

"Come on." He leads me up the stairs and to his bedroom.

* * *

After a while, my curiousity gets to me and I have to ask. "So, where are your parents?"

His face turns emotionless. "My dad is out of town and my mom died when I was younger."

"Oh," I shouldn't have asked. "Sorry."

He turns to look at me. "Where are your parents?" I have a feeling he has waited a long time to ask that question. I feel like everyone has.

Though his face is still emotionless, I can see something in his deep blue eyes. The same deep blue eyes that were in my dream. The same deep blue eyes I somehow recognize. This time they hold sympathy and sadness. I've never seen Four this... real before. I have to look away before I get sucked in.

"Dead."


	13. My new job?

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and sadly never will**

**Tris' POV**

After school a long day at school, I drive to Sonic for my first day of work. I only had Lauren in one of my classes and that was music. We worked on our instrument solos and I didn't have time to talk to her nevertheless get her alone and away from her followers. I thought all last night of contacting the athorities or telling Jeanine or Max about yesterday, but for some reason I didn't even though it would be the smart thing to do. And when I was at Four's, I don't know what happened. I opened up and told him about my parents and that they're dead. I can't let that happen again.

* * *

Once I get there, I walk to the door and am about to open it and find Myra when I hear someone call my name.

"Hey, Tris!"

I turn around and see someone who I didn't expect to see here.

**Uriah's POV**

Since Myra called in sick today, I had to come in when I usually work Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Apparently we have a new worker coming in and I need to get her started. I sit at one of the tables and wait for her, but I'm not sure who. Myra never told me what her name was 't or what she looked like so I'm sitting here like a loner waiting for someone I don't know who.

After an impatient ten minutes, I see a familiar Mustang pull up and watch as a short, blonde girl gets out.

"Hey, Tris!" I yell when I realize its her.

She turns around surprized to see me. "Oh. Hey, Uriah." Then eyes my Sonic work uniform. "You work here?"

"Yeah. I had to come in today because we have a new worker."

"Really? I just got a job here."

"Awesome, we'll be work buddies!" I say childishly.

She laughs. "So I guess we'll get started?"

I nod. "Yeah, I was told you're a waiter."

"Um, I wasn't told what position, but okay."

"Can you skate?"

She bites her lip. "Er, yeah?" It comes out more like a question.

"You sure?" She doesn't seem confident.

"Yeah, everyone has been skating before."

I nod and go get her uniform the manager told me to give her. The uniform consists of black pants, a red collared shirt with the sonic logo, and skates. Wow, they're really small, I think. When I come back, I see her sitting at the table I was just at and hand them to her.

"Try it on and make sure it fits."

Once she comes back I can't help but to laugh. The clothes are to big so they're extra baggy and hang off of her. Not that the uniforms look good anyway, but awesome people like me can work them. I grin at my own compliment.

"Shut up." She mutters.

"Put the skates on." She looks at me like I'm crazy. "To get the whole effect."

She sighs and sits at the table and takes off her shoes, putting on the skates. They are the only things that fit, but when she stands her feet slide from under her and she falls. My instinct takes over and I grab her hip, steadying her and restoring her balance. I retract my hand and laugh.

"You-You've never skated before h-have you?" I pant out between laughs.

Tris glares at me and slaps my arm. "Yes I have!"

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Okay, no." She murmurs.

I laugh again and soon she joins me. "Number one of what I need to teach you."

**I'm sorry for not updating when I'm suppost to every weekend. I was originally posting this chapter this weekend, but today was a half-day for us so I had time to do it even thought it was really short and kind of sucky. I hope you didn't mind the Uritris with a little bit of the Ferris wheel scene.**


	14. The Devil and His Son

**Author's Note**

**This chapter may not be very original, but it will definitely help with the story and get it moving more with... **_**things**_**. *evil smile***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and never will**

**Tris' POV**

Jace and I never really talked about family, but like everyone else he wants to know what happened. What happened to me that led me to become the adopted daughter of Jeanine and Max Matthews. I change the subject and advert to doing something else. "Tris?" I turn to face him again, hoping he won't ask again.

"Yeah?" I ask irritated.

"Why won't you tell me?" Jace asks.

I can't control my temper anymore. "Why won't I tell you? Because I don't want to! You keep bringing it up and keep asking me and I think its pretty obvious that I'm not going to tell you!"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to help you, but I can't do that when I don't know what happened." He pushes.

"That's the thing, you're not helping!" I scream. He's not helping with my pounding head either.

"You know what," He says, getting up from the couch. "I think I should go."

"Yeah, you should." I don't have the patients to deal with him. Why does my head hurt so much?

Jace turns to me, shakes his head, and walks out. There's no way I'm showing him the door. He can get it himself. I fall onto the couch and run a hand through my tangled hair. I told Four... well partly. Why can't I tell Jace if I told, of all people, Four?

"Trouble in paradise?" I hear.

I turn around and see Hanson standing in the doorway.

"Shut it." I glare at him and regret it. "Hanso-" I begin, but he just walks out without a word.

Great, I've driven two people away already. At least today is Friday after school and I've already gone to work. Walking into the foyer and up the endless flight of stairs, I go to the bedroom and fall asleep on the bed.

* * *

I wake to the sound of the door closing echoing through the big, empty house. I sigh, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Another weird dream met me when I went to sleep. I can't seem to explain it, but I feel like the dreams mean something. Like they are trying to tell me something. This happens about every night and if not every other night. It's been the same as last time, sometimes hearing quiet voices or shouting, but the same routine.

Hearing my phone go off, I search frantically to find myself laying on it. A text from Hanson. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

_Hanson: Have you heard the news?_

What news?_ News? _I head snaps up when I reread the text, my eyes landing on 'news'. Is it something about my family? Do they have information on Caleb?

I jump off the bed and run downstairs as fast as I can. I run to the living room and search for the remote. When I find it, I turn on the t.v. and turn it to the local news station.

_Voters growing weary of Quinn's populist acts._

_Destroyed animal shelter holds adoptions._

_Woman gets prison for stealing._

_Fourteen year old boy charged in Aurora shooting._

Its selfish, but I'm dissapointed when I don't hear anything about my family or Caleb. Someone's hand rests on my shoulder, I jump and nearly scream, but relax when I hear Hanson's laugh.

"That's not funny!"

After he stops laughing he asks, "So, did you hear?"

"No, hear what? Is it something about Caleb? Did I miss it? What happened? Are they going to l-"

"Okay, okay. No, they don't have any new information. I didn't mean that news." He explains.

"Oh," I murmur. "You could have told me that."

"I didn't think you would take it like that." He says softly. "But we have guests coming over and Jeanine just got her-"

Hanson is interupted by Jeanine herself walking in.

"Oh, wonderful. You're awake. I'm sure Hanson would like to fill you in, but he has work to do."

Jeanine raises her eyebrows at Hanson. He mutters an apology, walking back into the kitchen. Then she turns to me.

"Yes, Max has an _important_ employee coming over for dinner and it is very crusial that they are not to be interupted. Max will be home soon and the guests will be here around seven. So," She eyes me up and down, inspecting me. "I suggest that you get washed up and wear something _descent_."

I nod, heading back upstairs. I'm offended, but I probably have a bed head and I am wearing running short and a t-shirt while Jeanine is wearing a dress and heals. _Descent_.

* * *

An hour and a half later I'm sitting at the dinning room table that we only use for special occasions. After taking a shower and putting on something _descent_, Jeanine inspected me and ordered me to go put on something that fit the _occasion _better. What fits this occasion? According to Jeanine, something you wear for a meeting with your '_dad's_' co-worker is a dress, heals, jewelry, and make-up.

I'm wearing a dark blue, flowy dress with a compromise we made, grey flats and no jewelry, and some make-up. Half of my hair is pulled back with a hair pin and curled.

I hold in a sigh and fidget in my chair. It's seven-twenty five and they were suppost to be here twenty five minutes ago. Just as I'm about to make an excuse to go upstairs, the doorbell rings throughout the house.

Max answers the door as I listen to the voices.

"Yes, yes."

Laughing.

"Please, come in."

"Meet my son, Tobias."

The sound of the door shutting. I supress a yawn and grab my glass that is filled with water. Fancy indeed.

Voices and muttering.

"Magnificent house, may I add."

"Follow- I agree completely- sir." I only hear parts of their sentence.

I look up as they walk in and choke on my water.

In front of me stands Marcus Eaton and his... son? Four- Tobias Eaton?

I grip the table, coughing uncontrollably. I don't know what's more shocking. That my parents old friend and co-worker is standing in front of me or the fact that Four is his son. Four? Tobias? I don't know what to call him.

Marcus' eyes meet mine, but show no emotion. His eyes are dark blue, black almost. Like my dream. He stares at me. Like in my dream. I can't look away. Just like my dream.

Standing beside him, Four looks at me, concern swimming in his eyes until he realizes we are staring at each other. He looks down. He kept this from me.

Hanson comes to me, slapping my back until I have control again. He looks at me and I know he wants to know what that was about.

"M-May I be excused?" I ask, standing from my chair.

"No," Jeanine says sharply. "Sit." I comply. She doesn't want me to embarrass her more than I already have.

"I'm sorry for my interuption." I mutter, looking down.

"No need to apologize." Marcus says, pulling out a chair.

Hanson runs over and pulls it out for him. "Please, let me."

I've messed everything up and I know I'll pay for it later. I've learned to do things the way Jeanine wants. You do it her way and no one gets hurt. I don't know why this meeting is so important, but I can tell something is going on.

* * *

Dinner goes slow as everyone captures secret glances towards each other. Four and I. Jeanine and Max. Max and Marcus. Jeanine and Hanson. Marcus and I. Jeanine and I. Four and Marcus. Hanson and I.

The glances are endless and once we are done eating Jeanine sends Four and I upstairs to my room. I don't protest.

Once Four and I are inside the bedroom, I lock the door and pace.

"Tris." I hear, but I don't stop pacing. "Tris."

I finally stop. "What?"

"Please stop pacing. You're making me nervous and can you explain to me what that was about."

I shake my head. "I don't know."

Four looks at me quizzingly. "I mean I do know," I correct myself. "But I don't."

"Why didn't you tell me your dad was Marcus Eaton?" I finally ask. He doesn't answer.

I hear talking downstairs and I get curious.

"I need to know what they are talking about." I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"What?" Four says.

I don't answer him, I just keep pacing. "Eaton, Eaton, Eaton." I repeatedly mumble.

I rings a bell. I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Marcus Eaton worked with my parents before they were murdered. After they died, word around the street was that the Eatons moved across the country because of the death of his wife. His wife, Four's mom. What was her name? What was her name? Something Eaton. Something Eaton. She died during child birth, but unfortunately the baby had died too, which left Marcus in depression. My dad and Marcus were close friends even before they were co-workers together. I remember when Caleb and I were young, we used to play with the Eaton's son. Tobias. Then everything happened and I left for an orphange, but was surprising and very quickly adopted. By a rich family across the country too. I left Susan and Robert and came to Chicago.

I turn to him to see if he is getting any of this, but he is just staring at me confused. "Tobias." I breathe.

"Um, yeah. Can you not tell anyone at school about my real name?"

I sit on the bed beside him and start biting my nails to the nub. An old nervous habit that is coming back. "Yeah, sure."

I still can't believe this. But why is Marcus here? Why is he working with Max?

"When was your mom's name?" I ask Four.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please." I reply weakly. I'm out of options. I've found information. Something suspistious is going on and I'm going to find out what it is. What is the odds that Four and I, old neighbors and friends coincidently end up here with our parents, wether step or real, working together.

Four's eyes catch on the picture of my mom, dad, Caleb, and I. He gets up and walks towards it, picking it up.

"Four, please." I'm desparate. I don't want to admit it, but I am. "I-I, it has something to do with my past. You have a past too and it connects with mine."

He puts the picture down and turns back to me. "What do you mean?"

I'm about to answer him when I suddenly stop. What if I'm wrong about all of this? What if I make a complete fool of myself? It's probably a coincidence. But I promised I would find Caleb and I mean it. Even if I have to get Four and I closer than study buddies. Even if I have to become 'friends' with Lauren. I can't say 'what if'.

He still doesn't answer my question.

* * *

After thirty minutes, nobody has come up to get us and it's suddenly quiet. I can't take it anymore. I have to know.

"I'll be right back." I tell Four before going downstairs.

I silently crawl downstairs, trying to be quiet. I reach Max's office and hear voices inside. Marcus' and Max's voices.

"Do you agree with the terms?"

"What about her?"

"I'll handle her."

"I can't have anymore information leaking out." A pause. "Do you agree?"

Silence. "Yes."

I hear movement from inside and start backing up, but I run into something hard. I stumble, but strong arms catch me. I turn in their embrace and see Four. I relax until I see Jeanine behind him.

I jump away from him, my eyes widening. "We, uh- I was getting something to drink."

Four spins around and looks surprised to see Jeanine.

She eyes us. "You should be careful. Some people might think you were eavesdropping."

**Okay, Dandelions! I cannot believe I wrote all that and worked on some of the sequal in like two and a half hours. I don't think my fingers ever stopped moving. Do you think I'm rushing? I know someone wanted more stuff to happen with Marcus and there you go! I was planning on this happening later, but I changed my mind and did it now. You get to see some evil Jeanine in this chapter and Jace and Tris fighting. I'm so happy I got two chapters in this week, but technically it just catches me up from missing last weeks update. :/ Anyway, review! I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
